Lord Arcadis Domushalos
Arcadis Domushalos is one of the oldest elves on record, sustained by powerful magics. A leader in the rebellion against the Vaidigons, he has ruled the Taurin Realm since its foundation at the end of the Vaidigon War. Since then, he has served as leader of the Council of Deathtonis. He may be older than all of Remara put together, but he remains one of the wisest beings in all Olmarin. Personality Lord Arcadis is, as his station demands, rather stern, serious, and knowledgeable. He is wise as well as logical, a great tactician and master magician. Despite his serious demeanor, Arcadis is also known by his friends for his dry sense of humor, often disparaging those he does not approve of with sarcastic remarks. Skills Arcadis is more known for his power and wisdom than his prowess in any particular skill, but he has incredible knowledge into the events of Olmarin, knowing even intimate details about important figures' lives, in part due to his spies sent throughout the region, especially in Rielle. He also has deep knowledge of the history of the world, especially Remara. With his scrying orb, Arcadis can look into events of Olmarin and even play back recordings to others. Relationships The Council of Deathtonis :Arcadis, as leader of the Council, treats its members with respect. He seems to be the one to control who are its members, personally inviting them to its folds. He gets along amiably with the other members, even calling them "friends" (Arkasas, "The Council Chambers", post 6), though with the respect and distance of equally honored power. Elren :Elren is Arcadis's son and one of the legendary heroes. Arcadis and his son seem to have a good relationship, though the extent of their affection is undetermined. What little we have seen of the two interacting has Arcadis treating Elren with respect but distance, like a lord to his servant. Prometheus :Prometheus is Lord Arcadis's majordomo, his right-hand man and lead servant. Prometheus is fiercely loyal to Arcadis and is rarely seen far from the lord's side. Queen Alei :Arcadis's relationship with the queen of Remara is strained at best. Though technically the realms of Deathtonis and Remara are on friendly terms, Arcadis seems to have no lost love for the queen. He has no qualms with sending his servants to openly dishonor the queen, and he clearly disdains her when among his peers. :He seems to be among the many who consider Alei to be incompetent and unfit to rule. Thomas Galadan :When Galadan comes to the palace to confront Alei, Arcadis sends one of his messenger phoenixes to Galadan to show his support for the nobleman. Arcadis is not afraid to back the politician and has a good deal of respect for the man, even going so far as to invite him into the folds of the Council. Although Arcadis seems to patronize him a bit once in the Council, he is patient with the man and explains the mysteries of the Council to him. Clearly Arcadis has great faith in the young man. History Backstory ---- :Arcadis has a grand reputation, having been the only ruler the Taurin Realm has ever known. He is a Sun Elf and a lord among the elves below the Elvenking. However, little is known of the lord's personal history. He is respected (or feared) across Remara and is generally held in just as high respect (if not higher) than the ruler of Remara. Politicking ---- :Arcadis is subtly involved in Remaran politics until he openly lends his support to the rebel and challenger to the throne, Thomas Galadan. Arcadis even goes so far as to invite Galadan into the folds of the Council of Deathtonis. Once assembling the new Council, Arcadis goes on to explain the terrible news he has learned from his son--that the ancient evil prophesied, Arcanthor, has come to Olmarin and has even wooed the queen. He determines that the wedding must be stopped and that the seven heroes must be found. :Hidden within his palace are seven statues which he shows to the Council, each one of one of the heroes spoken of in Tirwyrd's prophecy. He then sends Prometheus out to find the heroes and bring them to Deathtonis. :Once many of the heroes are found, Arcadis prepares to instruct the heroes on the prophecy and to teach them how to fight in order to protect the land. He sends them out to train under the guidance of Sha'tier, and then speaks to Reevus McCullough of his claim to the Remaran throne. Along with Prometheus and Galadan, they forge a plan to dethrone Alei and have Parliament declare Reevus King of Remara. After speaking with the Zelmeon healer Inaia about the Vaidigon Renarim Vanargar, he begins planning the logistics of such an affair. Several days later, he leaves Deathtonis alongside Prometheus, Radac Naugharan, and a number of draconic spellweavers for Rielle City. :He begins his task there by breaking through the skylight in the throne room of the Royal Palace and severely berating Queen Alei for accepting Arcanthor's proposal. Following that, he storms out of the Palace and rides to the Inn of the Red Secret, the headquarters of his spies in Rielle. There, they began to enact the plans with which they would enthrone Reevus. The following day, Arcadis gives a rousing speach to Parliament, persuading many to vote to dethrone Alei. The next day, Arcadis goes to the chapel where Arcanthor is forcibly marrying Alei to fight him. Appearances *"The Council Chambers" *"The Palace Gardens" *"The Throne Room" *"The Inn of the Red Secret" *"Parliament Hall" *"Crashing a Royal Wedding" Category:Olmarin Category:Olmarin Characters Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Elves Category:Imperé Valasol Category:Taurin Realm Category:Council of Deathtonis Category:PCs